


猎物 II 番外下

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: * B/D/S/M预警* S/0/M/1预警* 警/官赫 vs 设计师海⚠️赫海赫预警！！！！互/攻预警！！！
Kudos: 4





	猎物 II 番外下

就算被玩得有些腿发软，李赫宰还是拒绝了李东海要抱他到床上去的提议，那样感觉有些太丢人了。

李东海跟在李赫宰后面，看着那人每一脚都像踩在棉花里一样，不知道哪一步可能会因为腿软跪下去，抿着嘴勾起嘴角偷偷笑李赫宰可爱，他没有笑出声，为了给李赫宰留面子。但是还是贴上前伸手搂住李赫宰的腰，为了防止这位为爱当sub的dom真的摔下去没有面子。

拉着李赫宰一起往床上倒的时候，李东海还想让李赫宰是跪趴的姿势。第一次接受插入的人这样的姿势会舒服一点，但是挨不过李赫宰说自己这样看不到李东海的动作会不安，还是让那人平躺在床上，两个人面对面的搂在一起接吻。

李东海整个人挤在李赫宰腿间，李赫宰刚刚被玩弄得发硬得性器顶着李东海的小腹，头部还冒出丝丝清液，一看就知道那根硬挺敏感得不行。李东海伸手抹了一把，让李赫宰那根上的液体沾满自己的小手，然后抹到自己的那根上当作是润滑剂，然后伸手将李赫宰的腿压成M型，自己的那根顶上刚刚被玩弄得湿乎乎的后穴。

“奴隶，我要进去咯。”俯下身亲了李赫宰的唇，还顺手将李赫宰挡在自己眼睛上的手给拿开，低声说道：“不许挡着，我要你看着，我是怎么进入你的。”

“主人…”有些可怜地抗议，但是却让李东海更想狠狠欺负他。

两人对峙了一会，房间里安静得不行，只有两个人都有些加重得呼吸声。李赫宰看到那人没有一点商量的余地，任命地伸手搂住李东海的脖子，为了遮挡一点身下的视野，“我知道了，主人。”

李东海扶着自己的那根一点一点破开李赫宰后穴，还为了让那人看得更清楚，在床头拿了一个枕头垫在李赫宰的屁股下面。而李赫宰因为那人的命令，就算羞红了脸，也还是不敢移开视线。视觉与身体的感觉混在一起刺激着李赫宰的神经，嘴里忍不住呻吟出声。

但是李东海操人的技术……实在一言难尽。就算那人真的是一个技术很好的dom，但是不代表那人第一次操人的技术就可以很好。李东海那根上沾着李赫宰的体液，但是却不如真的涂上润滑剂的效果好，进到一半的时候就感受到了阻力，可是那人只是停下来让李赫宰缓了口气，然后一个挺腰把整根都操了进去。

“啊——！疼…”李赫宰疼得刚刚前面还挺立的那根都软了下来，心里暗暗想着，绝对不要给李东海操人的机会了，这没等把他操爽，可能先疼死了。

李东海看着那人脸都白了，性器插在李赫宰的后穴里也不敢动，知道自己把人弄疼了，但是还是不想承认自己的技术不好，只好伸手抚弄起李赫宰前面的那根转移那人的注意力，同时还低下头亲了亲李赫宰的嘴角，安慰道：“乖，第一次都疼的。”

放屁！李赫宰心里想着李东海第一次的时候也没喊疼，只是一直喊着后面好胀。但他哪敢说出口，只能瞪着圆溜溜的眼睛无言地控诉着自己的爱人。

但好在李东海抚摸的手法还算熟练，前面逐渐感受到了快感，慢慢又硬了起来。李东海看准时机，小心地抽出一点又操回去，一开始的动作很轻，贴着李赫宰的肠壁轻轻摩擦着。李赫宰也慢慢感受到从后穴传来的快感，整个人也不似刚刚那样紧绷。

渐入佳境，李东海感受着那人已经不疼了，而且因为快感而收缩着后穴咬紧他的那根。李东海便开始将整根拔出来，再用十足的力道操进去。

“啊…轻点…疼…”

其实也不是很疼，只是李东海大力撞击，囊袋装上自己的屁股发出了碰撞声，羞得李赫宰整个人开始逐渐泛红。

这个时候李东海才不信李赫宰嘴里说的，那人的后穴紧紧咬住自己的那根，前面的性器又开始因为自己的操弄而吐出一下水，顺着那根滑到根部，沾湿了整根性器，明明是爽的。

在李赫宰的后穴里四处挺弄着，李东海要找到那个让李赫宰疯狂的腺体，然后狠狠折磨它。凭着刚刚扩张时候的印象，不一会儿，李东海便找到了。

性器刚擦过前列腺的时候激得李赫宰挺起腰。前列腺被刺激的对他来说还有些陌生的快感让他整个人像大海里的浮木，被海浪带着冲向了高点，然后在李东海拔出来的时候落下来。从刚开始就一直没有射过的性器叫嚣着想要释放，李赫宰搂着李东海的脖子讨好地送上自己的唇，对着那人求饶：“主人…我想射…”

弹了弹那根抖动着的性器，李东海狠心地拒绝，并且加快了自己抽插的速度，次次擦过那一点，逼得李赫宰抓着床单缩着腰往后躲。

“不许射，上次赫宰不也是这样把我操到怎么求饶也不许射吗？今天让你也感受一下。”

李赫宰听得都要哭了，他哪有这么狠心不让他射，他明明只是把人压在落地窗上操射然后还不停，最后把人做到失禁而已。但是大丈夫能屈能伸，现在这个情况还是先把爱人哄好了再说，不然遭殃的都是自己，“主人…老公…我错了…求您…让我射吧……”

李东海被老公两个字哄高兴了，李赫宰的后穴真的很会夹，夹得他已经有些想射了，出口安慰着李赫宰，“乖，再忍一会，跟我一起。”

李赫宰没办法，那人不让他射，他只能忍着。他知道如果自己没听那人的话射出来的话，他今天晚上就死定了。

不断收缩着后穴把李东海的那根咬得更紧，想让李东海快点射出来。李东海觉得李赫宰就像是吸人血的妖精，在逼着他缴械投降。李东海觉得自己的持久力真的不算太好，不然怎么会被那人温热的后穴随便夹一夹就想射出来了呢？

低头有些泄愤地腰了一口李赫宰胸前挺立的乳头，喘着气又照着敏感点操了好几下，抵着后穴的深处喷射出一大股精液。李赫宰被那人的精液烫的，没忍住射了出来。

“唔…好爽……”

没有得到李东海的命令就射了出来，李赫宰内心是有点慌的。但是李东海射过以后整个人趴在他的身上。明明应该他这个被操的人更没有力气才对吧，怎么这人一副累坏了的模样。伸手搂紧自己身上的人，嘴里开始耍赖道：“主人，您说跟您一起的。我是在您射了以后才射的，所以您不能罚我。”

操了一次人的李东海舒服地趴在李赫宰身上，心里想着做攻原来这么累，还是下面的那个更舒服也更爽一点，如果李赫宰不那么坏心眼的话，他会很乐意当下面那个的。现在听到李赫宰耍赖皮的讨好，伸手软绵绵地拍了一下李赫宰的胸，“知道啦！不罚你。”

“那……惩罚结束了，我也这么乖，我可以拿我的奖励吗？”

李东海的脑袋有一些转不过弯来，下巴顶在李赫宰胸上抬头看着那人，“什么奖励？”

说罢便觉得一阵天旋地转，整个人被李赫宰压在身下。刚刚还插在李赫宰后穴里的性器随着翻转的动作滑了出来，摩擦着敏感的肠壁让李赫宰忍不住又泄出一丝呻吟，惹来李东海的轻笑。

“你不许笑！”

“奴隶，别找打啊。”

李赫宰见好就收，低头亲了亲李东海的唇，“我错了，主人，我想要奖励。”

也不等李东海同意，李赫宰就扶着湿乎乎的性器前后摩擦着李东海的会阴，自己的身体在那人的调教下变得敏感， 但是李东海的身体天生就很敏感，每次李赫宰只是稍微摸一摸，那人就会止不住颤抖。反正他知道李东海不会拒绝他，动作也越来越放肆。

李东海被蹭的又渐渐有了反应，双腿环在李东海的腰上，嘴里还不放过他，“怎么，还没被操爽，还有力气胡闹？”

“才不是胡闹！况且，只有插进主人的这里，才是最爽的。”刷流氓李东海可比不过他。

伸手在李东海的后穴的褶皱处按了按，本来是想侧身去床头柜里找润滑剂的，但是李赫宰的手指在按压的时候，就感受到了那人的后穴又软又湿，因为李赫宰手指的到访还加快了收缩的频率，有些急不可耐的样子。

轻轻插了一根手指头进入，李赫宰没有感受到一点阻力，李东海的后穴湿润得不行，但是刚刚是两个人一起在浴缸里跑了一会的，李东海绝对没有做过润滑。

眼珠子一转，李赫宰立马就知道是怎么回事了。又加了一根手指在李东海的后穴里四处抠挖着，同时还低着头，唇贴着李东海的唇说道：“主人这里好湿啊，明明刚刚操我的时候用的是前面这根，为什么后面也这么湿？”

“是被我操惯了，控制不住自己的后穴发大水吗？”

李赫宰的手指在李东海的后穴里快速搅弄着，越来越的水伴随着李赫宰的东西发出一阵阵臊人的响声，刺激着李东海不断绞紧自己的后穴，把李赫宰的手指吞得更深，那人还不断用指腹按压过敏感的腺体，让他在床上止不住的颤抖。

“李赫宰…别过分啊……”

喊全名就是有点生气了，李赫宰见好就收，抽出后穴的手指，换成自己的那根，顺着湿润的后穴一挺腰操了进去。

“嗯……轻点啊……”

虽然李赫宰的话欠打，但李东海心里知道，他的后穴就是贪婪得想要李赫宰的那根插进来，想被那根又快又狠地操。

李赫宰的速度果然慢了下来，美曰其名，是听李东海的话，不然会被那人惩罚。李东海气得一巴掌打在了李赫宰的胸前，恶狠狠地说道：“你快点！要是没把我弄舒服了，以后都我操你！”

这哪行，李赫宰下意识的夹了夹自己的后穴，然后低头亲吻了一下李东海的唇，便扣着李东海的腰快速操弄起来。敏感的龟头次次准确地擦过敏感点，两个人都爽得不行。

肉棒挺到最深的时候，李赫宰感觉李东海的肚子上会有一点点凸起，像是肉棒顶到了肚子，透过肚子显露出那根硬挺的肉棒。

李赫宰坏心眼地将李东海的肉棒贴在他自己的肚子上，然后把肉棒全部拔出来，再狠狠地整根操进去。肉棒变换了角度，贴着靠近肚子的肠壁，李东海被操的在床上蹬腿，踢着李赫宰的肩膀让他放手。

这样的感觉太陌生了，李赫宰的肉棒摩擦着敏感的肠壁，给李东海强烈的快感，自己的那根贴在肚子上，李赫宰的那根仿佛隔着肚子上的皮肤也摩擦操过自己的肉棒。夹击的快感让李东海崩溃，本来就水汪汪的眼睛现在聚集的泪水更多了。

“放开！！不要这样……我受不了……”

“不要，我的肉棒同时操着主人的前面后面，主人应该爽哭了才对。”

床上本来就不是讲道理的地方，更何况操人的时候。这种时候不能听主人的话，就算会被惩罚也不会停下来。李赫宰就喜欢刚刚还主导着自己，在惩罚自己的人现在被压在身下，被他的肉棒操哭。

“主人，你的后面咬的我好紧，是想射了吗？”

李赫宰说话的同时不停变换着角度，时而操过前列腺，时而贴着肚子操李东海的那根。

李东海在床上抖得厉害，在李赫宰的肉棒再次擦过敏感点的时候，后穴喷射出一大股液体，浇湿了李赫宰的那根。

“啊……要死了……停啊……”

李赫宰低头一看，被压在肚子上的那根还硬得不行。李赫宰勾着嘴笑了笑，他知道这是李东海又后穴高潮了。

第一次吹出这么多水的时候李赫宰还是害怕的，但是从那以后，李赫宰就知道李东海的后面是能被操出水来的，所以每次都变着法的欺负李东海，让那人用后穴感受高潮，吹出一大股水。

“主人，您又喷水了，就这么舒服吗？”

李东海在床上抖的差点抓不住，李赫宰放开桎梏住李东海性器的手，死死扣住李东海的腰，就着那人高潮后敏感攀升的后穴，肉棒不停往前列腺凿。

“停…停啊……！我受不了了……不行……赫……放过我……”

“主人，海海，宝贝……被哥哥操射吧，你喜欢的。”

李赫宰操得又快又狠，本就在高潮的身体根本经受不住，只是被操了十几下，李东海前面的那根就颤抖着喷射一股精液，但因为是第二次，已经没有很浓。

李赫宰也没有为难他，看着李东海射了以后也不再忍耐，肉棒操进李东海后穴的最深处，抵在最深处射了出来。

每次上床，李东海都会被李赫宰欺负哭，要是被人看了去，别人肯定要说李赫宰才是主人，把他这个奴隶玩得一塌糊涂。

李赫宰撑在床上低着头一口一口地亲着李东海，从额头一路向下，最后吻上那人的红唇。他知道李东海一会缓过来就又要骂他了，说不定还要让他带着小玩具睡，现在赶紧讨好一下自己的主人。

“李赫宰！”

“我在。”

“我是混蛋，我知道啦～你骂过好几次啦，我替你骂。”

李东海气极反笑，伸手狠狠捏住李赫宰的乳头，还抬头用小虎牙咬住李赫宰的下巴，刚刚叫得有些沙哑的嗓音传来，“你今晚插着跳蛋睡，前面也带着锁精环，不许射！”

“啊，主人……”

“不许讨价还价！不然给你换粗的按摩棒！”

“好吧。”李赫宰像是一直挨骂的大型犬，耷拉着耳朵。但是认真看的话，就会发现其实这是一只狡猾的狐狸。

“那……反正都躲不过惩罚，我要再做一次。”

说罢便又挺动着腰，埋在李东海后穴里的那根又慢慢动了起来。

“嗯……李赫宰…！你混蛋……”

“慢…慢一点啊……”

FIN


End file.
